


Scared But Fleetingly

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Carrying, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, in which i find an excuse for misaki to carry her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: Hello, Happy World! visits a haunted house, but one guitarist has a very slight problem.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Scared But Fleetingly

“Ready, Kaoru-san?”

Misaki lingered behind the rest of Hello, Happy World! before they crossed the threshold to questioningly glance toward a certain purple-haired prince. A certain theatrical, charming, gallant...and undeniably faint-hearted purple-haired prince.

Or rather, her girlfriend.

Kaoru stopped short just before the entrance to turn to her, broadly gesturing about. “Of course! After all, ‘there is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so,’” she said matter-of-factly as screams suddenly echoed from inside. She flinched ever so slightly.

Misaki eyed her for a moment. “So you’ll be alright?”

“Scared? Heavens, no!” the taller girl reassured her all-too quickly, waving an arm.

_I didn’t say scared, though…_

“The, the only fear I am afflicted with is concern for my dear kittens! Though in my presence, you need not worry,” she dramatically clutched a hand to her heart, “for I vow to protect all precious princesses from the horrors that await. Oh, how fleeting…!”

Misaki only shrugged lightly as they began to step inside the Tsurumaki family haunted house, following a quivering Kanon and a spiritedly giggling Kokoro and Hagumi. “Whatever you say.”

Though, as they walked, she made it a point to hover an inch closer to the other girl, silently taking her clammy hand in hers beneath the cover of their coats.

—

Misaki emerged with 170cm of a trembling, blubbering mess draped in her arms, said prince’s palms over her eyes and face burrowed deep in the front of the DJ’s sweater.

“Kaoru-san.…Kaoru-san? Are you okay? We’re out now.” She looked down at the lean figure, shivering legs still dangling over one arm and back securely held by the other.

Though the sight of one’s usually over-dramatic, confident girlfriend burying her head in the front of your shirt while you carried her princess-style was enough to cause one’s heart to melt, a fair bit of genuine concern was felt at her state. The tall girl was clutching at her so closely that Misaki could feel her warm breath through the fabric of her coat and her quickened, hammering pulse that was yet to calm.

Kaoru hesitantly parted her fingers, peering up at her with wide eyes. “W-we, we are?”

Misaki’s lips curved into a tiny smile. “Yep. We are.”

“A-ah…ahaha! Naturally,” she laughed loudly, still clinging tightly to her chest. “Such, such fabricated horrors are no match for our combined fortitude!”

“Uh-huh,” Misaki said with a grin, not making a move to release her grip, “I think you’re right about that one.”

She briefly pressed her lips to the top of the other’s head before moving to rejoin the rest of the band, to be inevitably bombarded with many a question about their tardiness and the current, very obvious, situation.

Though, as she went, Misaki couldn’t help thinking that perhaps she wouldn’t mind holding Kaoru a little more often. Under slightly more favorable circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> i have returned with nothing other than low quality tooth-rotting fluff. i am so sorry. something super short to warm up into writing again after a short break and get into the halloween spirit! i have one last longer halloween one shot WIP but i just made this in between because i have no self control and couldn't get this out of my head. misaki is ripped and care her gf, i DO NOT take criticism. anyways hope you enjoyed, any and all feedback is appreciated and thank you so much for reading!❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
